In today's hospital, it is common to find a large number of patients undergoing various forms of medical care and treatment of varying durations. Tagging labels are commonly used for identifying these patients as it is important to keep track of each patient to ensure correct medical care or security is administered by the hospital authority and medical staff. These labels are usually provided with barcodes and text so that the label may be read or scanned by a barcode scanner. These labels are usually tided on the wrist of the patient, or simply attached to the patient with adhesives.
One such use includes the attachment of these labels to new born infants. The text labels provide an easier solution for identifying a large number of babies, which may each look very similar when placed in a nursery.
Baby abduction and its immense consequences have occurred to arouse public concern. It is common that new born babies travel frequently to different rooms within a hospital for health checking and nursing, and thus these general movements by different medical personnel may expose the infants to risks of abduction. Simple text labels attached to the babies' wrist could be easily detached from the babies either by accident, or intentionally whilst being completely silent without the provision of alerts, to the guardian of the infant. In addition, these tagging labels are basically not resistant to tamper which increases the risk of baby abduction.